This proposal consists of five multifaceted research projects which share a single overall objective: To define the anatomical bases and molecular mechanisms of seizures and anticonvulsant drugs. Specific objectives are: (1) to define the roles of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in seizure discharges and anticonvulsant drug mechanisms; (2) to determine the roles of specific neurotransmitters in focal epilepsy using a recently developed, sophisticated isotopic method for localizing seizure discharges in brain; (3) to define the effects of major anticonvulsant drugs on lipid synthesis of brain, liver and cultured glial and neuronal cells; (4) to determine the effects of focal seizure activity on brain lipid and protein regulation; and (5) to study the diagnostic potential of positron emitting transaxial tomography (PETT) for localizing seizure foci. These projects are closely inter-related and complementary. The program brings together several excellent investigators with a common interest in basic and clinical problems of epilepsy but with diverse skills and research interests. Our research should provide a greatly improved understanding of epilepsy and its treatment.